WDC Overall Summary
When Destinies Collide is a crossover fanfiction or a fananime created by me, Mina A. It's creation came solely from my imagination and my love for the two animes involved. WDC crosses over Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon. WDC follows the adventures of a group consisting of five boys and seven girls. While at summer camp the kids were whisked away to another world parallel to their own, called the Digital World (sometimes called DigiWorld for short.) This happened because the children were chosen to become DigiDestined and save the Digital World, along with thier own, from dark, evil forces that threaten to destroy them both. Each of the DigiDestined received thier own partner Digimon, who were pre-destined to bond with them. Also each child received a miniature device called a Digivice. With the power of the Digivices, the digimon could evolve into stronger beings, thus being able to protect the human children. 'Plot Summary for WDC' Traveling to the Digital World was an experience that left the children bewildered. Their Digimon partners were suddenly thrusted upon them, as well as the concept of having the Digimon Digivolve, a process by which they transform into stronger creatures to fend off enemy Digimon. Thus, the children had to learn how to be DigiDestined as they went along. Soon they learned of the Digital World's plight, that evil Digimon intent on ruling it for themselves. They vowed to save it in spite of missing the life they had left behind. The DigiDestined promised to save DigiWorld because they saw that Digimon, though made of data, were as intelligent as humans. They did not want them to suffer; furthermore, it was demonstrated to them that no one else could defeat the Digital World's enemies. As the plot progresses, each of the children deal with various aspects of maturity: making friends, standing for one's morals, being courageous, compassionate, sincere, etc. Each child was given an object called a 'Crest' that embodied a certain trait about each child, thus when that trait is realized, thier digimon is able to digivolve to a higher form. Tai Kamiya, the goggle-headed leader, possess the trait of Courage. Matt Ishida possess the trait for Friendship. Izzy Izumi; Knowledge, Joe Kido; Reliability, and T.K Takaishi; Hope. As for the Sailor Scouts, the traits their Crests represent is the same as the planet they represent, and some have a double meaning. Serena Tsukino, the Sailor Scouts leader, her Crest is Sincerity, and Rini's is Love. Mina Aino, the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Venus, wields the Crest of Venus/Beauty. Amy Anderson, the Soldier of Water and Ice, Mercury, wields the Crest of Mercury/Purity, for water is the purest substance in any world. Reye Hino, the Soldier of Fire, Mars, wields the Crest of Mars/Compassion, for Compasstion can burn and blaze the Fire. Lita Kino, the Soldier of Electricity and Forests, Jupiter, wields the Crest of Jupiter/Power, for Electricity is one powerful element. And lastly, Piper Shields, the Soldier of Celestial Balance, Harmony, wields the Crest of Harmony, for any group should have Balance and Harmony. It is later revealed that at the time they were chosen to become the DigiDestined (during the Greymon versus Parrotmon fight) that these traits were the strongest good trait within their personality. Tai was always courageous when he had to be. Matt was always a good friend. Izzy was even then very knowledgeable. Joe was highly reliable. Rini was genuinely loving and caring towards everyone. Serena was sincere about what she thought (positive and/or negative). Mina always cared about not only outer beauty, but she sees the inner beauty in everyone. Lita may be a tough girl, but she never strived for power to be better than everyone else. Amy has always been a pure hearted girl. Reye has a compassion that blazes like the fire. Piper has always kept Harmony in any situation. T.K was one who always was hopeful and never willing to give up. Eventually, evil Digimon began crossing a dimensional rift from the Digital World to enter Earth. The DigiDestined and their partners followed. Specifically, they landed in Odaiba, Japan, the children's home town. As the DigiDestined battled on Earth, they were joined by two new members, Kari Kamiya , Tai's sister and carrier of the trait of Light, and new Sailor Scout, Sailor Melody or Catherine Shields (she reveales herself to be Piper's future daughter (similar to Rini being Serena's future daughter)) and carrier of the trait of Melody. While this was happening, a group of four Mega level Digimon called the Dark Masters besieged the Digital World. Once things were taken care of on Earth, the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World once again in order to defeat the Dark Masters one by one, and eventually their real enemy, Apocalymon, the Digimon who made of all the evil Digimon the DigiDestined had previously destroyed. When Apocalymon was defeated, the children went back to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. 'WDC Episodes/Chapters' When Destinies Collide consists of 56 episodes, or chapters. For a complete list of episodes/chapters , see List of WDC Episodes/Chapters 'WDC Voice Actors' For a list of Voice Actors in When Destinies Collide, see List of WDC Voice Actors. 'WDC Characters' The main characters of When Destinies Collide are characters from the Digimon Adventure anime and the Sailor Moon anime. But their past may have bee altered to fit the event of this cross over. The voice actors have been changed for the fan fiction, (just in case/in my dreams, if someone wanted to change this from a fic to an Anime show, I know who would voice who.) Tai Kamiya. Voiced By Jensen Ackles. Digimon Partner: Agumon. Voiced By: Devon Sawa Tai is the leader of the group and the older brother of Kari Kamiya. He is characterized as a hot-head, but he is protective over everyone in the group. Matt Ishida. Voiced By: Chord Overstreet. Digimon Partner: Gabumon. Voiced By: Barry Watson. Matt is the "lone-wolf" in the group and the older brother of T.K. He may seem a bit rough around the edges, but Matt always has the groups best interest in mind and at heart. Izzy Izumi. Voiced By: Kevin McHale. Digimon Partner: Tentomon. Voiced By: Hugh Dillon. Izzy is the whiz-kid of the group, always using his laptop to find useful information for any situation. Joe Kido. Voiced By: Matthew Gray Gubler. Digimon Partner: Gomamon. Voiced By: Adam Sandler. Joe is the oldest of the group and also the one who worries over everything. But when it comes down to it, he's very reliable and trustowrthy. T.K Takaishi. Voiced By: Aaron Carter (Season 1), David Gallagher (Season 2) Digimon Partner: Patamon. Voiced By: Aaron Carter. TK one of the younger DigiDestined as well as the younger brother of Matt. At first, TK relied on everyone for protection and guidence, but over time he grew into be as much of a fighter as the others. Amy Anderson. Voiced By: Ashley Benson. Digimon Partner: Sealmon. Voiced By: Jenifer Love Hewitt. Amy is a calm, shy, sweet girl. She often keeps her opinions to herself and tries to stay out of fights. But when she's needed, she's always ready. Amy is also the Soldier of Water & Ice, Sailor Mercury. Lita Kino. Voiced By: Ali Larter. Digimon Partner: Zapdomon. Voiced By: Eliza Dushku. Lita is, more or less, the "tough girl" in the group. Whenever there's danger, she's always ready to fight. But she does have a soft side. Lita is also the Soldier of Electricity & Nature, Sailor Jupiter. Mina Aino. Voiced By: Beverly Mitchell. Digimon Partner: Labramon. Voiced By: Sasha Pieterse. Mina is a girl with an attitude. She's tough when she needs to be, yet in a calm setting you swear she was a different girl. Mina is also the Soldier of Love & Beauty, Sailor Venus. Piper Shields. Voiced By: Diana Agron. Digimon Partner: Tigermon. Voiced By: Lucy Hale. Piper is the peacemaker in the group. She keeps the guys in check and is the brave one to get in the middle of Matt and Tai's constant fights. Piper is also the Soldier of Celestial Balence and Harmony, Sailor Harmony. Reye Hino. Voiced By: Naya Rivera. Digimon Partner: Ravenmon. Voiced By: Genevieve Cortese. Reye isn't afraid to speak her mind. If something dosen't sound or feel right, she is the first to say it. Reye is also the Soldier of Fire, Sailor Mars. Rini Tsukino. Voiced By: Miranda Cosgrove {Season 1}, Mackenzie Rosman {Season 2} Digimon Partner: Biyomon. Voiced By: Candice Accola. Rini is the other younger DigiDestined (along with T.K, Kari, and Catherine). She does voice her opinion when it seemes relevant, otherwise, she's pretty quiet. Rini is also the smaller Soldier, Sailor Mini Moon. Serena Tsukino. Voiced By: Kristin Storms. Digimon Partner: Palmon. Voiced By: Cassi Scerbo. Serena can be described as a 'dumb blonde' but she is a friend worth having. She protects the younger kids as much as possible and looks out for everyone else. Serena is also the Soldier of Truth & Justice, Sailor Moon. Kari Kamiya. Voiced By: Dakota Fanning {Season 1}, Ayla Kell {Season 2} Digimon Partner: Gatomon. Voiced By: Sarah Michelle Gellar Kari is the little sister of Tai Kamiya. She is the sweetest little girl you may ever meet. She didn't go to summer camp like the others but is a DigiDestined child. She is the last one to be revealed. Catherine Shields. Voiced By: Jennette McCurdy {Season 1}, Josie Loren {Season 2} Digimon Partner: Nalamon. Voiced By: A.J Cook Catherine is the future daughter of Piper Shields, this is revelaed when she introduces herslef. She has had her digimon all her life and is the newest Sailor Scout, Sailor Melody. Her best friend is Kari Kamiya. 'Season2' For information about WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, click here. Category:Summary Category:Summary